Pride, Honour and Vengeance
by DiscoStu09
Summary: AU: In one universe, Goku turned into a Super Saiyan against the tyrant, Frieza. In other universes, it was Vegeta, and in others it was Raditz. In this universe, Guru interferes with the Earthlings wishes, and has Kami brought to Namek alongside Piccolo. See how the universe changes when it is a Super Namekian that fights Frieza instead of a Super Saiyan. Indefinite Hiatus!
1. Birth of a New Warrior

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Birth of a New Warrior**

* * *

The elderly Namekian could feel it. Despite his life dwindling to the end, Guru could feel the magically energy within him that was connected to Porunga flare to life. It seemed like Dende had reach the Earthlings in time, but they didn't have long to make their wishes.

The dreadful monster known as Frieza was on his way, his incredible, and malice power tore through the sky, hurrying towards the Dragon.

Poor Nail, Guru thought regretfully, feeling his son's little remaining power. Guru could tell that Nail had suffered greatly at Frieza's hands, but his bravery and endurance had bought Dende and the other Earthlings much needed time. With his last remaining strength, Guru connected with Porunga, to see what Dende would wish for. Should Frieza get there before they're done, or the Saiyan Prince, then Guru would have to interfere and stop them, but there was only one way he could do that.

He would have to stop resisting the pull of death. Until these terrible events that had taken place on his beloved home, Guru believed that he still had a few weeks left until he would finally pass. However the death of his children at the hands of Frieza and his men had taken a toll on his heart, and his energy burned up faster because of his grief.

Guru could hear Dende's first wish, "We wish for Piccolo to be brought back to life!"

Ah, the half son of Katas, Guru mused. He had learnt about the child's fate when he read Krillin's mind to learn about the Earthling's intentions. The son of Katas had split up into two entities, one good, the other evil, dubbed Kami and Piccolo respectively. However it seemed that the darkness in Piccolo's heart had been vanquished, considering that he sacrificed his life for the young half Saiyan, Gohan.

It seemed that they intended to bring him here to help combat against Frieza, and with Nail being banged up, there was a high possibility that the two would fuse. Guru prayed that it would. Could they beat Frieza then? Guru wasn't so sure. He could feel an even greater power within Frieza than the power he was displaying. However with Gohan and Krillin, and the Saiyan Prince, then they might just stand a chance to defeat Frieza, or at least buy time for the pure hearted Saiyan to heal.

Guru was well aware of the Saiyan, Goku, having learned about him through Krillin's mind. The Saiyan was still a long way off from being fully healed, and Guru didn't know if they would be able to hold off Frieza long enough. If Piccolo and Nail did happen to fuse, then they may stand a chance, but it was only a slim one.

Guru had a choice to make. To not interfere and hope that possibly a fused Namekian or Goku could defeat Frieza. Or he could interrupt Dende's next wish. After a moment of hesitation, a shiver went through his body at the feel of Frieza's malicious energy and he made his choice.

Connecting his mind with Dende's, he was just in time to interrupt his young son before he could make his next wish. The wish to bring Piccolo to Namek.

"Dende, my child." Guru softly and weakly said telepathically.

'_Guru!'_ Dende responded mentally, startled by his father's interruption. _'What is it?!'_

"I need you to make a change to your wish, child." Guru informed him, "Don't just bring Piccolo to Namek. Bring his other half as well. Bring Kami to Namek as well as Piccolo. It is Namek's only chance for survival."

'_I will do as you wish, Guru.'_ Dende promised him determinedly.

"Thank you, Dende." Guru ended the connection, breathing in sharp breaths. Connecting with the dragon and mentally addressing Dende had been stressful on his aging and despaired heart. Even worse, he could sense the Saiyan Prince hurrying towards them. Perhaps it was time to stop fighting death. He would be with his children soon.

* * *

Kami didn't know how he got here. One moment he was on his Lookout, greeting Mr. Popo and just when he finished instructing him on gathering the Dragon Balls, the Guardian of Earth suddenly found himself in unfamiliar territory. His confusion soon turned to awe, and a sense of peacefulness washed over him for a moment as he realised where he was.

This was Namek, his home. The air felt fresher than it did on Earth, and smelled fresher. Whether this was because this was the planet he was born into or because of the damage that the Earthlings had done to the Earth's atmosphere with their machinery and pollution, he didn't know. For a moment, he actually felt younger, younger than he felt in over a century. After dreaming for centuries at the thought of returning home, it was surreal for him to _actually_ be on his home planet.

He didn't get to enjoy the moment for long though, his attuned sense automatically zeroing on the monstrous power flying in the direction away from him.

"W-what a horrible power?" Kami shivered heavily, clutching his walking tightly. Sweat descended down his face hurriedly, and for a moment, he couldn't move from the weight and darkness of the power he was sensing. He didn't understand why he was brought here, surely not to fight against this monstrous power.

'_I am the one that brought you here.'_ A voice whispered in his mind. Years of experience with speaking to others with his mind kept Kami from screaming out in fright. _'I'm sorry, but I *cough* don't have much time *cough* left.' _Kami frowned, somehow feeling concerned about the owner of the voice. To talk mentally, and cough hard enough too actually interrupt must mean that he was close to death.

'_Frieza has destroyed our home and our race. Only four Namekians remains, five if you count me, but I will not last much longer.'_ The voice informed him, _'I am Guru, the Grand Elder of the Namekians, and I brought you here for your aid against Frieza.'_

"I'm honoured to meet you, Grand Elder." Kami respectively replied, "But I do not believe that I will prove much help against such a dark and evil power."

'_Not along you can't.'_ Guru responded, _'There is someone else on Namek that can help you. All you need to do is put your differences aside, the future of Namek is at stake. My time is up, Kami, son of Katas. Farewell.'_

The connection broke before Kami could utter another word, and then there was nothing but silence. Kami looked over to his left, feeling a familiar power heading towards Frieza, but it was much slower and far less powerful.

"Piccolo..." Kami breathed, amazed at the increase in Piccolo's power. If Piccolo had this kind of power against the Saiyans, then perhaps he could have beaten the Prince of Saiyans. However currently Piccolo didn't have a snowball's chance in hell against Frieza. There was only one way that they could win.

Kami immediately took to the skies, heading towards Piccolo, but unfortunately it would take some time for him to reach his other half due to the vast difference in their power.

* * *

A badly bruised, bleeding, and almost broken Piccolo hovered in the air, watching as Frieza's last counterattack soared high into the sky. The Lord of the Universe for a moment had been a possible inch away from death after almost succumbing to Gohan's latest burst of rage, unleashing a powerful energy beam that seemed to overpower Frieza. Either Gohan couldn't hold onto the power any longer, allowing Frieza to throw it back, or Frieza simply had overpowered it in the end, Piccolo wasn't sure, but the answer didn't matter.

Piccolo looked down at the nightmarish form of Frieza. This form of Frieza was easily more brutish looking than the previous form, with an extremely elongated skull. His nose had melded into his mouth to form a crude beak. His original horns had receded and were now white, unleased in pairs along the length of his head. Two pairs of spikes had grown out of his back and curved upward and the armour on his shoulders had hurled themselves outward like shoulder pads. Even his posture and the way he walked had changed, now with a slight hunch, as if the strain of supporting his head was too much for even his body to bear.

Yet despite the appearance, Frieza's strength and speed was now far too much for any of them to overcome. Piccolo grunted furiously, angry with himself for not killing Frieza while in his second form. Despite the fusion with Nail, Piccolo still lacked the power to defeat the evil lord. Now it all seemed hopeless.

Frieza let out a chuckle, a very sinister chuckle that sent chills down the spines of Piccolo, Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin and Dende. "It would be a very simple matter for me to obliterate all of you insects out in my current form, but rather than do that, it will be much more satisfying to leave you with a vision more terrifying than death!" Frieza informed them all coldly, his voice deeper in his third form than his previous one. He observed the four warriors, relishing at the fearful looks on their faces.

"I don't like the sound of that." Krillin murmured fearfully.

"Consider this my parting gift to you!" Frieza announced loudly, "A nightmare even beyond the horrors of hell! Witness my true, ultimate form!"

Krillin couldn't help but picture an even more monstrous form in his head, and he shivered fiercely in fear. He wasn't the only one. The other warriors were equally frightened of the prospect of Frieza's final form.

"There is still time!" Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince, spun around and snapped at Krillin. "We have to act now! Do it!"

Krillin looked at him fearfully, unable to believe that Vegeta actually wanted him to critically wound him.

"That bratty Namekian," Vegeta pointed down at the small Namekian child hiding behind a large boulder, "will heal me when he sees me go down! With that power up, I will become strong enough to kill Frieza!"

'_Man!'_ Krillin whined mentally, glancing over Vegeta's shoulder at the sight of Frieza transforming. "Damn! If that's what you want, then, FINE!" Krillin yelled, and quickly fired a small blast of blue energy at Vegeta.

Vegeta simply blocked the blast with an opened hand, with a furious look on his face, "That's not good enough! You have to hit me with your full power!" Vegeta raised a fist in the air, intending to hit Krillin, "Come on! Prove to me that you're not completely worthl–"

Vegeta didn't get to finish, as he was cut off by a powerful, raw searing pain in his stomach. With wide eyes, he fell back, coughing up blood, glancing down at the large hole in his torso. Krillin had blasted him through the stomach. The attack caught Piccolo's and Gohan's attention, both shocked at what happened.

The Saiyan Prince grinned painfully as he fell towards the island where Dende was located. "That's... more like it." Vegeta approved with an agonizing chuckle, "Now... at last... I will become... a... true Super Saiyan."

"W-what happened?" Gohan asked, flabbergasted. "Why did Krillin attack Vegeta?"

Piccolo wasn't worried about figuring that out. He had far bigger concerns below him as he felt Frieza's power increase to even more horrifying levels, and the entire area was beginning to shake from the force.

"Gohan!" The Namekian shouted at his closest friend, "You have to get out of here now!"

"Yeah, right." Gohan muttered, before his eyes widened in shock. Piccolo had lost the ability to stay upright, surrendering to the pain of his injuries, and he fell towards the ground. Gohan shot through the air rapidly, and caught the falling Namekian. "I've got you, Piccolo. Are you okay?"

"To be honest, I've seen better days." Piccolo grunted painfully.

"Don't worry. There is a Namekian here that can fix you right up." Gohan assured him, lowering his mentor to the ground safely. Piccolo fell to his knees, his hands clutching the dirt, and he struggled to stay conscious. He heard a soft pair of feet landed only a few feet away, and Gohan revealed the person's identity.

"Krillin! We have to find Dende quickly! Where is he?!" Gohan demanded hurriedly. Krillin turned, pointing over to where Dende and Vegeta were.

* * *

Dende took three steps back fearfully, his entire body shaking at the sight of the fatally wounded Saiyan Prince walking slowly toward him. Blood leaked out of his stomach like a faucet, his hands desperately trying to keep the blood in, but it was futile. He wouldn't survive much longer.

"Come here, kid." Vegeta barked painfully, "You need to help me."

"I can't help you." Dende replied nervously, his face becoming fearful at the furious look on Vegeta's face. He wouldn't have any trouble healing his injury but he wasn't interested in healing such an evil man that had killed many of his brothers.

"What're talking about?!" The Saiyan Prince grunted, "I've seen you heal others, why not me?!"

Dende looked away, closing his eyes, "You've killed so many of my brothers. I cannot heal someone like you!"

"Why... you!" Vegeta growled incredulously. This punk was picking the worst time to hold a grudge. "Y-you brat! Don't you understand?! If you don't heal me, Frieza will wipe us all out!"

Dende shook his head, "No, I can't!"

Vegeta took another slow step towards Dende, "Hey... come on. I don't have time for your stupid moral dilemma, kid."

He couldn't. Dende just couldn't bring himself to heal a man that had the blood of his brothers staining his hands.

"It's okay, child. Your brothers will be brought back to life soon."

Dende spun around, shocked at the elderly sounding voice, and was surprised to see another Namekian. The young boy had never seen the Namekian standing before him. He was old, like Elder Moori, judging by his wrinkled skin, but he was thinner and taller. He wore a complete white robe, with the kanji for 'God' in the middle, a blue cape, and he carried a large wooden walking stick.

"Who're you?!" Dende inquired curiously, "And what do you mean they'll be back soon?!"

"I'll explain in a minute, young one." Kami assured him, "But first you must heal Vegeta. We may need him for this battle."

*Thump*

Dende looked behind him to see that Vegeta had collapsed, giving in to his injuries.

"You must heal him, Dende!" Kami said urgently, "We have no idea how powerful this Frieza truly is, Vegeta will be useful!"

Dende nodded, "Okay." Reluctantly, Dende held his hands over Vegeta's wound, and began healing it. Within moments, the wound completely healed over, restoring his stomach to its regular state.

The Saiyan Prince's eyes snapped over, and he immediately jumped to his feet, inspecting his power and healed wound. He glowered down at the boy, "Oh, by the way..." Vegeta kicked the boy in the back, sending the Namekian boy to the floor. "Thanks. You're lucky you caught me in a good mood." Vegeta retorted, and without a glance at the elderly Namekian, he focused on Frieza's transformation.

"Are you ready, Frieza?" The Saiyan Prince whispered with a fierce smirk on his face, and he clenched his fists tightly. "To finally see the power of a true Super Saiyan."

* * *

Meanwhile, the evil lord currently powering up to his next form watched the interaction with interest, and his eyes widened when he saw the fatally wounded Vegeta be restored.

'_So that's it!'_ Frieza thought jubilantly. _'That's how these pests keep coming back!'_

Now that he knew for sure that these rodents didn't wish for immortality, it made things much easier. Constantly killing them over and over again would get boring after a while. Soon he would be in his original form, and then the horror show will begin.

* * *

Casting the Saiyan Prince a disproving frown, Kami bent down and helped the boy up. "Come with me to heal Piccolo." The old Namekian told Dende, and it was immediately agreed upon by Dende, wanting to get far away from Vegeta as possible. Even after they flew off, the Saiyan prince didn't spare them a glance.

It only took them a few moments to reach the banged up Piccolo, and Dende immediately hurried over to him when they landed.

"Kami?!" Krillin was shocked at the sight of the Namekian that helped train him to prepare for the Saiyan invasion. "How're you here?!"

'_So this is Kami my father told me about.'_ Gohan thought curiously.

"I wished him here along with Piccolo." Dende quickly answered in the process of healing Piccolo. "G-Guru," Dende hiccupped when mentioning the name of his father, "H-he wanted me to bring Kami to Namek along with Piccolo."

"I must say, I'm grateful to Guru for the wish." Kami smiled thinly, "I have always wanted to see the planet where I had come from. I just wish it was on better circumstances."

"Enough of your blabbing, old man." Piccolo growled as he stood up fully healed thanks to Dende.

Kami chuckled lightly, "Same old Piccolo. You're still rude, arrogant, and completely lacking in social graces. But this is just the exterior... the hard, protective outer shell. Inside, you've changed a great deal. I suppose credit must go to the Namekian that you fused with to obtain your new power and of course, most of all," Kami signalled to Gohan, glancing at the young boy proudly. "Because of young Gohan here."

"We have bigger things to worry about, than you talking about how I've changed!" Piccolo snapped at him before he looked over to where Frieza was transforming, "He's almost finished."

"Any ideas on what we're going to do?!" Gohan asked fearfully, shaking at Frieza's power level continuing to sky rocket.

"We've got to somehow hold Frieza off until Goku gets here." Krillin firmly informed him. "It's our only chance."

"I hate to say it, Krillin," Piccolo grunted, "But I don't see Goku being able to handle Frieza. This monster is too strong."

"The solution is easy, Piccolo." Kami smoothly interrupted him, "There is an obvious reason why Guru wanted me here. You just don't want to admit it."

Piccolo scowled, glaring at the Namekian that he despised more than anything. Even the hatred that he had felt for Goku back at the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament was tame compared to what he felt towards Kami. Even the presence of Nail couldn't deter his hatred for Kami. Yet he remembered what Nail had told him when they met, that if Piccolo had come back fused with Kami, he would defeat Frieza with ease.

"We can't!" Piccolo retorted gruffly, tensing at the thought of fusing with Kami. "We'll lose the Dragon Balls if we do!"

"We wouldn't be able to wish back the others!" Krillin declared with wide eyes, as he was the first one to catch onto what Kami was suggesting. "You can't do it!"

"This isn't about the Dragon Balls but about the continuing struggle for power between the forces of good and evil... and the danger that looms over us now poses a greater threat than anything we have faced in the past." Kami answered him sharply. "Even Vegeta with all of his newly acquired strength, I fear that he will not possess the power to stand against Frieza. Even when Goku recovers from his wounds, I think he will offer little resistance against this powerful foe. In our combined form, Piccolo may be the only one strong enough to win this fight."

Piccolo looked over at Kami, struggling to find a counter argument for that.

"I get that Kami!" Krillin retorted, "But if we lose the Dragon Balls then all of this would have been for nothing!"

"What good are the Dragon Balls if a monster like this is terrorising the universe? He will stop at nothing to obtain them. What Namek, the Earth and the rest of the universe needs right now are not the Dragon Balls... but a great warrior." Kami swiftly informed him, "However there is a way to preserve the Dragon Balls on Earth."

"Are you serious?!" Krillin said incredulously. "Why didn't you say that before and save me the suspense!?"

Kami didn't answer that, instead he immediately explained the process. "I can transfer the power of the Dragon Balls to another, but it will be a tough burden on the one that I pass it onto, and there is only one that can obtain it." The elderly Namekian looked over at Dende, and the boy's eyes widened when he realised that Kami was talking about him.

"Dende... What I ask of you isn't something to be taken likely. By transferring the power of the Dragon Balls to you, then you must accept a big responsibility. You will need to become the Guardian of Earth, at least until you can find a replacement if you so desire."

Dende looked away for a moment before timidly asking Kami, "Will the Earth's Dragon Balls be able restore my people back to life?"

"I promise you that it will." Kami assured him.

"I accept then!" Dende firmly agreed.

"You're a good lad." Kami praised the young Namekian, placing a hand on the top of his head. "This will only take a second."

A golden aura flared around Kami, and slowly began to envelop Dende. After a few seconds, Kami released a scream as he poured all of the energy that connected him to the Dragon Balls into Dende. In a golden flash, the procedure was done.

Dende blinked when Kami removed his hand from the top of his head and he could feel a strange energy from within.

"Gohan, Krillin," Kami turned to them with a frown on his face, "No matter what, Dende cannot be allowed to be killed. If he is, then there will be no more Dragon Balls."

"We understand, Kami. Nothing will happen to Dende on our watch." Krillin promised him, and Gohan nodded in agreement.

"I take it that you don't have any other reasons not to merge with me." Kami finally turned to his other half. Still, the aged Namekian could still see the hesitation in Piccolo's eyes. "I'm not too thrilled about this union either," He released a chuckle, "Never did I ever think that we would become one again, but would you prefer to be destroyed by this monster? We have a responsibility to Namek, Piccolo."

Before meeting Gohan and fusing with Nail, the sheer disgust at the thought of becoming one again with Kami would have made him refuse to the fusion, even if it meant dying instead. However, with Nail's thoughts and feelings fusing with him along with his power had changed Piccolo internally. He could feel the love, and desire to protect Namek along with the burning fury and hatred towards Frieza for ruining their race. All of it was stemming from Nail.

"Fine." Piccolo turned to face Kami, frustration marring his face.

Kami smiled, and muttered in amazement, "I suppose... It is time once again for Kami and the Great Demon King to become one." It seemed surreal to him that this was actually happening.

"Listen here, you old fool! Let's get one thing straight! When we combine, we use my body! Understand?!" Piccolo demanded forcefully.

"Agreed, it will be so. Your body is younger and more powerful, I understand." Kami replied, approaching his other half. "Our union will make you more powerful Piccolo, and you will obtain my vast knowledge. I hope you will use these new powers wisely."

Kami stopped directly in front of him, only an arm's length separating them. "For our merger to transpire, place your hand on my chest."

"Yes." Piccolo whispered softly, raising his left arm and placing his hand on the 'God' symbol.

Kami released a loud yell, a burst of white energy enveloped around his body, and Piccolo stepped back slightly in surprise, but he kept contact with Kami. At the same time that this happened, Frieza let out a final scream, his previous form shattering in an explosion of energy, dust, rocks and wind. The others that were watching were forced to look away as the light was far too bright and potent for their eyes. As each second passed, Kami's body began to dissolve, and the pure white energy enveloped Piccolo once the former Guardian's body ceased to exist. A few moments later, the light faded, and Krillin, Gohan and Dende saw Piccolo crouching down on one knee.

The moment he stood up, they could immediately see a difference in him. At least, Gohan and Krillin did. Dende didn't know Piccolo enough to see it. However despite his ragged clothes, Piccolo seemed more graceful, formidable, and overall just more complete than before.

Piccolo looked down at his hands, in awe at the power coursing through his veins. Fusing was a very odd experience, especially when a vast amount of memories, knowledge and wisdom was suddenly crammed into his head, and his mind was forced to wrap around it and join it with his own. He felt calmer, more intelligent, and far less anger in his heart than he ever had. The most mindboggling aspect of the fusion was the power he now possessed. He never even thought such power was possible.

Clenching his fists, flexing his biceps and rotating his shoulder, Piccolo felt like a completely new man. A Namekian powerful enough to avenge his race, and rid the universe of a terrible monster. He was completely indestructible. Frieza didn't have a chance.

"P-Piccolo?" Gohan nervously asked the newly fused Namekian.

"No longer am I Kami or Piccolo." The Namekian answered, and began walking towards Frieza, confidently. Gohan's eyes widened at the voice. It was far more confident, calmer and more formidable than Gohan had ever heard. In that moment, Gohan just knew that Piccolo would win this fight. "I am the Namek that has long forgotten his name."

It was then that Gohan and Krillin finally noticed that Frieza had finished transforming. His form was completely different than when they thought it would be. Instead of Frieza's final form being bigger and far more monstrous like they thought it would be; his form had regressed, becoming a short, white lizard-like, almost harmless-looking creature. His horns and spikes had disappeared and his physique became sleek. His skin is a pure, solid-white with purple sections on his head, shoulders, forearms, abdomen and shins, while the lines on his cheeks remained intact.

"Wait just a second. That's the new Frieza?" Krillin asked skeptically. "He doesn't look so tough to me. He is so puny."

"Don't be fooled." The fused Namekian warned him firmly. "His power has gone to a whole new level. I'm sure you've been taught by Roshi to never judge a warrior by their appearance."

* * *

On the small planet in the other world, a blue bug-like man was watching the events on Namek with curiosity and hope. The three other fighters that he had on the planet, all from Earth, Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu were all waiting anxiously for news on the fight. King Kai had watched the events closely and thanks to his efficient sensing abilities, he could easily detect just how powerful Piccolo had become from the fusion with Kami.

"Now this is certainly interesting." King Kai mused interestedly. "Guru made such a bold move, and it may pay off. Frieza has turned into an even greater monster than I had ever imagined, but perhaps all is not lost. I never expected Piccolo's power to increase this much by fusing with Kami. He may just have a chance. It's a shame I never got around to teaching him the Kaio-ken technique. It would certainly be useful right about now."

* * *

Inside Frieza's spaceship, inside one of his own healing units, the Saiyan from Earth, Son Goku was currently being healed from his injuries that were inflicted on him by Ginyu, Gohan, Krillin and most of all, Vegeta. The battle against the body snatching Ginyu had been by far the strangest battle Goku had ever been in and the results had left him frustrated. The machine was taking such a long time to heal his wounds and so he was left here, frustrated by being unable to help his son and friends.

He had been able to feel the powers of those fighting, and he had also felt the times when it seemed like Krillin had died, and when Gohan was on the verge of dying. Unable to help them. Sitting here in this machine was far more difficult than racing along Snake Way trying to make it to the battlefield in time. On Snake Way, he had hoped that his friends could hold out, but here, he could sense everything that had been going on, and for the first time in a long time, Goku felt truly powerless.

Goku had been surprised when another power level had joined the battle, and for a moment, Goku thought it was Piccolo. He dismissed it at first, the power being different and far too high to be Piccolo's but the longer the battle went, the more he was sure that it was truly Piccolo's. However Frieza's power kept on growing, and for a moment when Goku felt Frieza's power shoot up to another level, the Saiyan from Earth thought it was over.

Until he felt Piccolo's power spike up sharply.

'_What on Earth is going on out there?'_ Goku thought internally. _'Please just hang on a little longer, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo.'_

* * *

Now in his original form, Frieza prepared to end this game, here and now. Cracking his neck slightly, Frieza relished in the feeling of being in his natural form. Having to regress into those previous forms to control his power was certainly annoying, and so he was going to take his sweet time destroying them. First things first though, there was a certain nuisance he had to dispose of first.

Frieza smiled cruelly, raising his right hand, and he pointed his index finger at his intended target.

"Bang."

Frieza's attack was aimed straight at Dende.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**If you like it, then please leave a review. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Updates for this story will be random.**

* * *

**Power Levels:**

* * *

_Frieza (3__rd__ Form) = 1.59 million _

_Frieza (Final Form, suppressed) = 2.12 million_

_Piccolo (Fused with Nail) = 1.15 million_

_Piccolo (Fused with Kami, suppressed) = 2.1 million_

_Vegeta = 250,000_

_Vegeta (Zenkai) = 2.2 million_

_Gohan = 200,000_

_Krillin = 10,000_


	2. The Ultimate Battle Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Ultimate Battle Begins**

* * *

Frieza, the most powerful fighter in the universe, had already decided the way these insects would be killed the moment he entered into his original form.

It would be quick. That is what the Tyrant of the Universe decided when he fired his signature attack at the Namekian brat. While Frieza enjoyed killing his enemies in the worst possible way, he found no real pleasure in killing a Namekian child slowly. The brat was just an ugly bug that should be squashed without hesitation, a quick kill will be sufficient. Plus he couldn't wait to see the looks of horror on the other's faces when they blinked and suddenly realised that their healer was dead.

The Saiyan child had proven to be a thorn in his side so far, somehow being capable of tremendous bursts of power when succumbing to his anger. However, Frieza decided that he will also receive a similar fate to the Namekian brat as a sign of respect towards the only Saiyan to actually hurt him. Frieza thought it was humorous that despite the efforts of Vegeta, King Vegeta and that radical Bardock, that the only Saiyan to ever hurt him was a mere child.

The bald headed Earthling had cut off his tail while in his second form with a sneak attack. While in his true form, he still had his complete tail, the attack was unforgivable. He'll be blown to pieces for that.

The Namekian warrior... his death would be far more painful than the others, except for maybe Vegeta. Not only had the Namekian been able to overpower him while in his second form, but he had also fused with that disgusting trash that had tricked him, allowing the Earthlings to use the Dragon Balls. Frieza was going to rip of every limb until he was incapable of regenerating before vaporising him.

Finally, he would kill the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta. Judging by the actions that he took, getting blasted by the Earthling and having the Namekian brat heal him, the Saiyan Prince was hoping to gain a significant power up. The fool won't even be able to touch him. He was going to pummel and break the Saiyan's fighting spirit, and have him beg for mercy. Should he beg for it? Then Frieza will grant him a quick death, hearing Vegeta beg for mercy would be far more satisfying than killing him slowly.

That will all come soon. For now, he had a Namekian brat to destroy.

The attack that he used was his favourite one. Death Beam, he dubbed it. It was a small, thin pink bullet-like beam that was capable of either piercing or blowing up his intended target depending on his intent. The beam that was heading towards the Namekian brat would blow him up, killing him instantly.

It was a deadly attack, as its greatest attribute was its speed. Only his father and brother had been able to read its movements. Not even his son, Kuriza, at his full power could follow the beam's movements. However Cooler lost sight of the beam when Frieza was at 20% of his maximum, and his father lost sight of it when Frieza fired it at full power.

The difference in power between him and Cooler was staggering, and Frieza loved cruelly reminded him of it. Even worse for Cooler, is that his brother had actually trained to acquire his power, but he, on the other hand, had never trained a day in his life. Sure he had sparred with his father, but that couldn't be included as training as Frieza never pushed himself to his limits. His full power even dwarfed that of his father's. His son was a disappointment, his final form being weaker than his second form, and so Frieza sent the brat away to the far reaches of the universe, uncaring about what could happen to him.

So you could imagine the tyrant's shock when the Namekian warrior suddenly zapped in front of his beam, and simply caught it with his left hand. The beam dissipated the instant it made contact.

'_What the hell?'_ Today had contained more surprises for Frieza than any other day in his entire life. In fact, he was probably surprised less in his entire life compared to today.

'_How could that Namekian possibly have been fast enough to intercept my Death Beam?!'_ Frieza thought angrily, especially since he couldn't block any of the weaker and slower blasts while in his third form. It had to be luck; there couldn't be any other explanation. Using his incredible speed, Frieza zapped past them all, appearing twenty feet behind Dende, and prepared to fire another Death Beam. He didn't get the chance to fire as a hand suddenly grabbed his wrist tightly, and a fierce backhand collided to the side of his face.

His wrist was released upon impact, and he was sent skidding just above the ground from the force of the blow. His tail quickly slapped into the ground, creating a large dent in the earth, and Frieza flipped backwards, planting his feet firmly onto the ground. Frieza scowled up to see that the Namekian fighter had once again anticipated his move. He could feel the coppery taste of blood in his mouth and immediately spat it out. That blow had hurt more than any other blow that he had received in this battle.

* * *

"I-Incredible." Krillin whispered silently, "He was able to read through Frieza's moves, and it doesn't look like he is trying." The bald – by choice – warrior was amazed at how much Piccolo had improved after fusing with Kami.

"Wow... Piccolo..." Gohan muttered in awe at the sight of his mentor keeping up with Frieza. "You're the greatest!" The half Saiyan declared.

There was one person that wasn't happy with this sudden development. The Saiyan Prince hovered in the air, not far from where Frieza and Piccolo stood, with shock plastered on his face. At no point during their brief confrontation had he been able to keep up with their movements. Vegeta shook his head aggressively in denial, and clenched his fists tightly. He just wasn't used to his new Super Saiyan powers yet. In a few moments he would have Frieza's movements in hand, and then he would destroy the tyrant with his new Super Saiyan powers. However he couldn't help but wonder:

_How_ did the _Namekian_ do _that_?

* * *

"I don't understand what has happened to you, Namekian." Frieza admitted smoothly, regaining his composure. "But it doesn't matter. I guess I won't be able to give you a horror show beyond the nightmares of hell." Frieza said coolly, raising his right arm and pointing his index finger straight at Piccolo. With a quick glance towards the airborne Vegeta, "I'll save that for Vegeta. You will be granted a swift death. You may thank me for my mercy in the next dimension."

Frieza fired another one of his Death Beams, but this time he didn't stop with just one. By the time the first beam had reached Piccolo, Frieza had fired another five beams, and yet, Piccolo was able to parry each one without problem.

After a minute of continuous Death Beams, Frieza finally relented on the barrage, shocked to see that not one of them had been able to damage or get past the Namekian. "That's not possible." Frieza whispered in denial, "There is no way he could have possibly deflected them all, he was only using one hand." Not only had he deflected his attacks, he had been able to keep them from harming his friends.

Curiously, Frieza slowly walked towards the Namekian, his three pronged feet crushing the rocky ground, and his eyes swept over the insects behind the Namekian. There was one missing, he realised. What happened to the elderly Namekian that had appeared out of the blue?

"I'm impressed and curious at your power up, Namekian. Please, do enlighten me. Did you fuse with that old, frail Namekian?" The tyrant guessed correctly.

The Namekian let out a slight smirk, but didn't say anything else. Instead, he calmly observed Frieza's movements.

"I don't know how such a union could have possibly increased your power this much." Frieza drawled, "It doesn't matter, I suppose, but I have to thank you, Namekian." The icy dictator let out a nasty grin, "Thanks to you, I can afford to kick it up a notch."

In an instant Frieza increased his power to 2% of his maximum, and believing that to be sufficient, Frieza disappeared from sight, and smashed an elbow into Piccolo's chin and mouth. The Namekian's head snapped back with a painful grunt, and he staggered back a couple of steps. Frieza immediately followed up with a punch to the Namek's stomach but his fist simply passed through a transparent body.

"What?!" Frieza screamed shocked. Feeling movement to his left, the universe's dictator tried to turn in time, but failed as a boot connected to his cheek. Once again, Frieza was struck by a counter attack and the force of this blow sent him straight into a large boulder that covered an entire island, 100 feet away.

"Don't think that you're the only one that can raise your fighting power in an instant, Frieza." The Namekian declared sternly, wiping away a trail of blood from his lip.

The rubble of the broken mountain that had collapsed on Frieza blew away by a quick and powerful kiai blast. Frieza stood in the remnants of the mountain with little injuries except for some slight bruising, and he cracked his neck to remove the stiffness.

"I didn't expect you to be this good after fusing with that old Namekian." The Lord of the Universe praised the Namekian warrior. "I haven't had to dust myself off in a fight since I was a child, sparring with my father." Frieza informed him, brushing off some dust. "I don't think that I have ever felt this way before. I can barely contain my excitement."

"Don't get too excited, Frieza." The Namekian gruffly retorted. "I have yet to even begin using my true power!"

"Truly? How exciting." Frieza smirked, folding his arms across his chest. Slowly, the universe's tormenter lifted a few feet off the ground, and began to glide through the air. "I too am holding back the lion share of my power." Frieza landed on the rocky ground of the island, thirty feet away from the Namekian. "I suppose we can play a little game."

"I'm not interested in your games."

"Oh, don't be such a bore." Frieza sighed, "At least try and have some fun before your demise."

The Namekian merely grunted, and just glared at Frieza.

"This is how it's going to work." Frieza smiled at him pleasantly, not affected by the fierce glare. "I will reveal the percentage of power I'm at, and then I'll attack. Let's see how high you get before I break you. We'll start off slow. This is me... at 5%!" Frieza declared, vanishing on the spot.

The Namekian seemed ready for it unlike last time, Frieza noted as his kick to the Namek's neck was blocked with a forearm. Frieza immediately lashed out with his tail, but Piccolo zapped away, re-appearing behind the icy dictator and slammed a spinning kick into his back. Frieza fell towards the ground, but he threw his arms out onto the ground, and flipped to his feet, staring at the Namekian with amusement.

* * *

"T-This is impossible." Vegeta stuttered in shock, sweat descending down his face. "This is a nightmare, it has to be!" For the first time in his life, the Saiyan Prince was genuinely trembling. The belief that he had become a Super Saiyan had immediately fled his mind as he watched the battle with Frieza, and the Namekian, Piccolo. In the first little scuffle after Frieza launched the barrage of pink beams at Piccolo, Vegeta could barely follow their movements. However Frieza just announced that he was going to only use 5% of his maximum power, and Vegeta lost all sight of him. Even worse, the Namekian was able to follow each move Frieza made with ease.

He didn't understand it. He was a Super Saiyan, his battle instincts should be at their peak. Their movements should be like slow motion to him, and yet, he couldn't follow them at all. The reality of the situation was harsh and uncompromising on Vegeta. The truth was like a spit to the face.

He was no Super Saiyan, and that meant he had no chance against Frieza.

How the Namekian was fighting evenly against Frieza in his final form flabbergasted Vegeta. Looking around at the remaining fighters, Vegeta, like Frieza, noticed that the elderly Namekian had vanished. After he was healed, the Saiyan Prince didn't take the time to really concern himself with the old Namek, more focused on Frieza's transformation. If the suggestion Frieza offered, that Piccolo and the old Namekian fused, was correct... then it didn't really help clear things up. How could Piccolo gain such power from uniting with that weak, old relic?

The Saiyan Prince had no answers.

* * *

Frieza watched with curiosity as the Namekian jumped backwards, gaining a few feet of distance between them after blocking the tyrant's latest attack. It was hard to believe, but even at 15% of his maximum power, Frieza still couldn't get past the Namekian's impressive defence.

One thing that Frieza noted though was the Namekian never went on the offensive instead only relying on defending and counter attacks. If Frieza didn't know any better, he would say that the Namek was waiting for someone. Or maybe he was worried about the three pests behind him? If the Namekian went on the offensive, and Frieza slipped past him, then it would leave them open and vulnerable.

"There is no need to worry about those trifles behind you." Frieza coolly informed him. "I can kill them anytime I want to and at the moment, I have little interest in them. This time, you attack me."

The Namekian didn't reply, his eyes burning with anger and hate toward the dictator. Frieza tilted his head slightly, watching curiously when the Namekian crouched slightly, holding his arms out to the sides slightly. A pure white aura burst out of him, and slowly surrounded him. The ground underneath them began to shake violently, and possibly the entire planet began to shake from the power emitting from Piccolo. The ground beneath them slowly began to crumble as pieces of the ground were slowly ripped into the air. Silently, Frieza cautiously began to raise his own fighting power. The Namekian was far stronger than he had imagined.

* * *

'_This power!'_ Goku thought in amazement with his eyes closed, as if trying to mentally picture what was going on outside. _'It's huge!'_

The Saiyan from Earth couldn't believe the power that was being created by the mysterious fighter that Goku was sure was Piccolo. It far surpassed anything that he had imagined, and that just made him even more anxious to get out of his healing tank. Initially when he was engulfed in the warm healing water, Goku had been unable to move, the injuries that he had received mainly from Vegeta had battered his body badly. He had stopped feeling any kind of pain sometime ago, a fact that had him annoyed since according to the computer; he wasn't fully healed yet meaning he had to sit in the relaxing water for even longer. It had become very relaxing, and if not for the events going on outside of the ship, Goku would be content to stay inside for a good while more.

*Beep*

The red light on the chamber panel suddenly clicked to green, indicating that the healing process was complete.

'_I'm healed!'_ Goku's snapped open in delight. He quickly raised his right arm and pressed the palm of his hand against the glass screen. With a quick kiai blast, Goku shattered the glass container causing the healing water within to burst out straight into the door opposite of the tank. The healing chamber's broken door automatically opened after the glass was shattered, and Goku walked out. He was soaked to the bone, but more importantly, he was fully healed and ready for action.

In a fierce burst of light, Goku burst out of the ship, and after a forward flip in the air, the Saiyan from Earth calmly landed on exterior roof of the round shaped ship.

'_I can't believe my strength.'_ Goku examined his hands in awe. _'I thought that I had gotten as strong as I could, but I guess I don't know my own limits. I've got to admit, it feels kind of nice.'_

The Saiyan grinned with his eyes closed, and enjoyed the feeling of the wind brushing against his face. Goku loved the Namekian atmosphere. It reminded him of his home up at Mt. Paozu, away from the polluting air of the cities.

'_I just wished I had enough time to enjoy it. But I don't.'_ Goku suddenly turned serious, remembering that his son and friends were currently fighting against the most powerful, and evil force in the entire universe. Honestly, while Goku was confident in his own power, he honestly didn't know if he could make much of a difference in this fight. Judging from the power that Piccolo and Frieza were currently unleashing, Goku believed that he could keep up with his improved Kaio-ken x10, but he didn't know if Frieza was fighting with his full power.

'_Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, I'm sorry that it took so long, but I'm coming, right now!'_

* * *

Frieza parried the punch that was aimed at his face with a forearm, and quickly retaliated by wrapping his tail around the Namekian's ankle. Startled by the counter attack, the Namekian was thrown into the green ocean. Frieza immediately followed up by forming a bright pink ball of energy in between his hands, and he threw it straight into the ocean that the Namek was tossed into. A pillar of water shot up out of the ocean from the blast, and for a moment, the water had been spread out leaving a crater on the ocean floor. The water receded back towards it, and covered it up but Frieza could see no trace of the Namekian.

If he didn't see it at the corner of his eye, and if it wasn't for his amazing reflexes, the Lord of the Universe would be dead. However he had just managed to see the thin, drilling beam of energy shoot out of the receded ocean behind him, aiming straight at the back of his head. After evading the lethal attack, Frieza descended back to the ground, and patiently waited for the Namekian to come out of the water.

That last attack... he would have to watch out for it. With a quick glance towards the bald earthling, Frieza was reminded of the yellow disc he was capable of using. The disc that cut off his tail, Frieza thought furiously. He still needed to extract payback from that. Still, while those discs were capable of cutting through almost anything and that beam the Namekian fired was similar, except it pierced. It's a dangerous technique.

He only had to wait for a few seconds before the Namek burst out of the water, and landed on the rocky surface not far from the tyrant.

"Enlighten me, Namekian... just how did fusing with that old bug increase your power so much?" Frieza inquired politely, folding his arms across his chest. "Surely you must understand my confusion about the increase in your power. To fight evenly at 30% of my maximum power is no small feat."

Frieza didn't like the arrogant smirk that appeared on the Namekian's face, and the tyrant began to feel impatient. "Either you answer my curiosity now..." Frieza hissed impatiently, "... or I'll get my answer as I peel the skin from your bones!"

"Very well." The Namekian conceded, "I'm sure it would be difficult for the most powerful force in the universe to be defeated without knowing how." Anger flashed across Frieza's face, and the Namekian pressed on, "Are you aware of the term, 'fission?'"

"Ah!" Frieza suddenly understood, having come across the term throughout his travels in the universe. "You two were originally one, weren't you? Now, I understand." Frieza grinned slyly, "You didn't gain power from fusing. You simply acquired the power you had once lost." While he still didn't understand why one of the Namekian's was old and the other young, he dismissed it. He was the Lord of the Universe, the most powerful being in the universe. Even the fighters that his father had warned him about would soon fall under his incredible might.

Just when the tyrant was about to increase his power once again, another force landed on the island. Frieza turned his head slightly to see a man with spiky, black hair, sticking out in all angles, and he wore an orange gi with a blue undershirt, blue wrist bands, and blue boots. He looked incredibly familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

"So that huge power level that I sense really was you, huh, Pic – umm, Kamiccolo." The man greeted the Namekian, while walking over towards the Saiyan brat, the Namekian brat and bald Earthling. A tick mark appeared on the Namekian's forehead at what the man said.

"Listen!" The Namekian said sternly, "I've been through some changes, but I'd prefer it if _you_ just called me, Piccolo! And don't you forget that."

Goku simply laughed him off, and turned to his son and best friend. "I'm glad to see that you're all in good health. This is the first time I've come to the battlefield without all of you beaten up."

"We've had some help in that area." Krillin informed him, glancing at Dende hurriedly. The young Namekian seemed nervous in Goku's presence.

"Hey dad!" Gohan said happily, "Welcome back, we missed you!" With his dad here along with Piccolo, there was no chance of them losing.

"What do you think of our new duds?" Krillin smirked at him, signalling to the Saiyan armour that he and Gohan were wearing.

"Not bad." Goku grinned, "But I don't think Chi-Chi or Master Roshi would approve." The Saiyan placed a hand on top of Gohan's head, shaking his hair reassuringly, "I'm proud of you guys, especially you, Gohan."

Goku removed his hand from Gohan's head, taking notice of the Namekian child. "Hello there, who might you be?"

"I-I'm Dende." The Namekian boy introduced himself shyly.

"It's nice to meet you Dende." Goku said sincerely before he focused on Frieza for the first time since he arrived, and slowly walked towards him. "So, you must be Frieza. The one responsible for all of the horrible chain of events that have transpired here on this planet."

"I am _Lord_ Frieza, yes." Frieza narrowed his eyes at the man. "Did I hear correctly? Are you that Saiyan brat's father?"

"That's right. What of it?" Goku responded seriously.

Frieza's eyes widened as he finally put a name to that face. "Yes, I have seen your face before. I was in a skirmish once with a Saiyan just like you. The resemblance is uncanny. You must be his offspring. That's unfortunate for you. I will not let a single Saiyan live."

"I don't care." Goku firmly retorted.

"Does this Saiyan know about what I did to Planet Vegeta, huh, Prince?" Frieza glanced backwards to where he last saw Vegeta. To his shock, the Saiyan Prince was nowhere to be seen. He quickly glanced around to see no sight of him. Darn, he was sure that he would have spotted him should he have flown off again. The Namekian had proven quite the distraction.

"Where's Vegeta?" Gohan wondered, also noticing that the Saiyan Prince was gone.

"I suppose it doesn't matter." Frieza smirked, "That fool won't be able to get away from me for long. No doubt the next time that he thinks that he has become a _Super Saiyan_, he will seek me out." The tyrant chuckled.

* * *

A good twenty five miles away from the battle, a Saiyan Prince burst out of the ocean, and slowly crawled onto land, breathing deeply.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again." Vegeta chuckled lightly, "I am a freaking genius."

Honestly, he didn't know what he was thinking when he tried to take off last time. Flying through the air was a stupid thing to do as it was so easily spotted. He blamed his own weakness, succumbing to his fear, but he learned from his mistakes.

Vegeta smirked when he noticed the bodies lying on the island that he was standing on. "Well, well, isn't this convenient." The Saiyan Prince chuckled at the sight of the dead Ginyu Force members. Vegeta quickly scanned the area, "If memory serves me, Kakarot came from... that direction." Vegeta immediately took to the skies, knowing that he was in the clear. It was time that he got off Planet Namek.

This trip had been a humiliating failure. Frieza might fall today... and at the hands of a _Namekian_. Frieza's death should be at the hands of a Saiyan and a Saiyan _alone_. No... It couldn't be any ordinary Saiyan... it had to be by _his_ hands! Not by a Namekian or by a low life like Kakarot!

Vegeta _never_ thought the day would come where he would want _Frieza_ to emerge victorious, but right now he wanted it. Because one day, he will _truly_ become a Super Saiyan. And then he would annihilate Frieza!

* * *

"I don't really know what this Super Saiyan is, and frankly, I don't care." Goku grinned, cracking his knuckles excitedly, "Hey, Piccolo! You don't mind if I cut in and have a crack at this guy, do you?"

Piccolo smirked, "Sorry Goku, but this is my fight now." The smirk faded from his face, and he glowered at Frieza. "This monster attacked my peaceful race of people, and slaughtered them all like animals. I'm going to make him pay for what he has done to every single one of _my _people!"

'_I have a job for you, Goku.'_ Piccolo mentally informed the startled Saiyan. _'The boy, Dende, his life is now linked to the Dragon Balls on Earth. If he dies, then the Dragon Balls are gone forever. Get him to your ship, and get him off this planet.'_

It went against every part of his being to not participate in a fight, especially one as large as this, but Goku cared about his friends, and he believed in Piccolo. It was an odd thing to think, considering that this had been the first time he had seen Piccolo since their battle with Raditz. So much had happened since then. If the Saiyan was being honest with himself, judging from the power that he could feel coming from Frieza, Goku would have to utilise the Kaio-ken x10 in order to combat him. Even then, there was no guarantee that he could win. It was a bitter pill to swallow, but this time he had to be the one that helped from the sidelines.

'_Alright. I'll take Dende, Gohan and Krillin away from here when you start battling.'_ Goku reluctantly agreed.

Piccolo gave him a short, appreciative nod. He knew how hard it would be for Goku to step aside, and he would make sure he repaid the faith that Goku had given him.

"So? What are you going to do?" Frieza had started to lose his patience. The sight of another Saiyan had got his blood boiling. It seemed that he had lost his touch in genocide, he would have to rectify that. "Which one of you is going to attack me?" The tyrant questioned them, "Or will you both attack me together? A Saiyan and Namekian both fighting to avenge their races, how amusing." Frieza chuckled lightly.

"So you destroyed the Saiyans, huh?" Goku asked curiously.

"Does that anger you, monkey?" Frieza inquired slyly.

"Not really, no." Goku smiled, "Raditz told me all about what the Saiyans did, and so they simply paid for their crimes."

"Did they? I thought they died because I killed them." Frieza reminded him smoothly.

"And now... Frieza. You're going to pay for your crimes!" Piccolo shouted, his white aura flaring around him brightly. "It's time for you to get what you deserve!"

Frieza eyed the Namekian, "And I'll love to see you try."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**If you like it, then please leave a review. If you don't like it, then don't read it.**

* * *

**Power Levels:**

* * *

_Piccolo (30%) = 39 million_

_Frieza (30%) = 36 million_

_Goku = 3 million_

_Vegeta = 2.2 million_

_Gohan = 200,000_

_Krillin = 10,000_

* * *

**Answering the Readers:**

* * *

_**Q:**__ Freeza NEVER trained to get the amazing power he fights Goku with is the power he was naturally born says ALOT of his potential...The movie, shows what happens when he actually DOES train and isn't that just terrifying?_

_**A:**__ I definitely mentioned it in this chapter. It reminds me a bit of Goten. With little training, mainly just sparring matches with his mother and Trunks, he was able to become a Super Saiyan. After seeing that, everyone could see how much potential he had, and so hearing that Frieza has never trained gives him that same potential. The only thing that I'm concerned about going into this movie is that after four months of training, he is able to achieve the power of a God. I can believe that Frieza could surpass Majin Buu with some incredibly intense training, but I hope there is something more to him gaining God form. Either way, it's going to be a good movie. _

_**Q:**__ What will happen to Goku? Will he still become a Super Saiyan?_

_**A:**__ It will be interesting to see for both Goku and Vegeta. This isn't a Piccolo centric story by any means, although I intend for him to get involved a lot more than canon. The two of them will obviously still have a huge influence in the story, and so they will become Super Saiyans eventually, but the journey to becoming one will be interesting. The two of them are far too power hungry to not try and catch up to Frieza and Piccolo eventually. _

_**Q:**__ What of the Androids? Will they live long enough to defeat an immensely more powerful Piccolo?_

_**A:**__ What makes you think that Piccolo will be strong enough to overpower the Androids? The reason why Piccolo could hold his own against the Android 17 in canon was because the fused Piccolo/Nail was far stronger than when he was on Namek. By fusing with Kami, he was able to equal Android 17. Like how Goku hadn't improved enough to combat the Androids in canon because he didn't have an equal to spar with, it could be the same with Piccolo. Will it? You'll have to wait and see._


End file.
